My secret
by Bananachilds
Summary: Pernahkan kau dicintai, dimiliki dan disayangi? Aku anggap itu kebahagiaan sblm semua berbalik menjadi masalah yang tak pernah ku hrapkan. jeon doyum/uke , shim changmin/top, BL, crack pair
1. Prolouge

Ini ceritaku...

Ini kisahku...

Dan

Ini... deritaku

Pernahkah kau mencintai?

Dicintai?

Pernahkah kau memiliki?

Dimiliki?

Pernahkah kau menyayangi?

Disayangi?

Aku pernah merasakan itu semua, aku pernah merasakan benar-benar dicintai, dimiliki dan disayangi.

Aku tak pernah merasa kesepian, semua yang ku ingini tak pernah terbantahkan, tak dituruti atau pun tak didengar.

Hingga saat itu tiba, saat dimana aku merasa duniaku hancur, suram dan begitu menakutkan. Aku dibenci, dihina, dicaci dan dimaki, disiksa dan dianggap rendah oleh orang-orang yg dulu begitu menyayangiku.

Inilah kisah ku..

Dan awal dari segala kehancuran dari hidup ku yg dulu begitu indah dan sempurna. 


	2. Jeon doyum

**Jeon Doyum (1THE9) _X _Shim Changmin (TVXQ)**

**Other cast;**

**Jung jinsung (1the9)**

**Shin yechan (1the9)**

**Jeon wonwoo (SVT)**

**Jeon minggyu (SVT)**

**Jeon tzuyu (twice)**

**Shim yunho (TVXQ)**

**Shim jaejoong (JYJ)**

**Disclaimer: **BL, crack pair, M-preg, semua tokoh yg ada saya ganti marga hanya untuk kepentingan alur cerita saja.

**Awal kisahku...**

Namaku jeon doyum, usiaku 18 tahun ummmm... lbh tepat nya baru bbrepa hari yg lalu hehe..

Aku anak kedua dari dua bersaudara, aku punya seorang noona yg sangat cantik dan menyayangiku. Appa ku jeon minggyu seorang pengusaha sukses , eoma hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga. Sejak ia menikah dengan appa ia mengalah dengan melepas impian nya untuk menjadi seorang top model.. yahhh appa bisa menjamin seluruh kebutuhan nya dengan eoma yang masih aktif dgn dunia sosialitanya hingga kini. Tapi percayalah, ia tetap menjalankan tugas nya sebagai eoma yang baik.

Aku hidup dengan penuh kasih sayang dari semua orang disekelilingku, memiliki teman yang.. emmm tidak banyak sihh.. tapi mereka benar-benar begitu baik padaku.

Keluarga yang begitu bahagia dan amat memanjakanku.

Diantara semuanya appa lah yang paling protektif dan memanjakan ku, ia kerap menghubungiku kapan pun dan dimanapun hanya untuk menanyakan apa aku baik-baik saja, tidak telat makan atau pun jika aku merasa membutuhkan sesuatu, ia benar-benar appa siaga.

Ngomong-ngomong aku sekarang menginjak jenjang SHS kelas 12, sebenarnya seharusnya sekarang aku masih dduk dikelas 11 hanya saja aku mengikuti akselerasi agar bisa cepat lulus dan bisa sekelas dengan nya... yah dengan nya orang yang ku sukai.

Jika orang bilang hidupku sempurna mungkin tidak. ini tentang kisah cintaku emmm... sedikit rumit atau ini memang rumit untuk ku yang baru mengenal cinta.

Aku menyukainya saat pertama kali melihat nya menjadi senior yang membimbing junior yang baru masuk, ia begitu lembut dengan senyum hangat nya. Bagaimana aku mendeskripsikan nyaa yaa... yang jelas mungkin tidak ada yang mampu menolak pesona lembut nyaaa sama seperti diriku.

Terbukti acap kali dia melewati koridor sekolah atau bahkan hingga saat moncong mobil nya baru muncul didepan pintu gerbang sekolah saja ia akan disambut dengan tatapan memuja dan teriakan histeris para gadis.

Yahhhhh... benar, para gadis.

Dia adalah sesama lelaki tulen sepertiku, entah kenapa aku bisa begitu menyukainya, bahkan aku tak bisa bila sehari saja tanpa melihatnya.

Ini gila.

Aku tak pernah membayangkan sedikitpun aku bisa menyukai seorang pria sepertiku. Sungguh aku menangis semalaman hanya karna aku berusaha menolak perasaan aneh ini tapi aku malah makin memikirkan nya bahkan merindukan nya.

Mungkinkah perasaan ini kian membesar karna perlakuannya padaku yang sedikit berbeda kepada orang lain.

Ini adalah saat pertama kalinya aku bisa berbicara langsung dengan nya. Saat itu aku tengah sakit namun memaksakan diri untuk tetap masuk karna ada tes ujian, sungguh aku tak ingin melewatkannya.

Tak kusangka tubuhku benar-benar lemas dan merasa begitu pusing dikepalaku padahal ini baru 2 jam aku terduduk dibangku ku.

Sahabatku jinsung begitu khawatir melihat kulit pucat ku nampak makin pucat, ia pun meminta izin pada wali kelas untuk menbawaku ke uks. Sambil menuntunku berjalan ke uks ia tak berhenti mengoceh hingga kepalaku rasa nya benar-benar ingin pecah.

Entah apa saja yang sudah ia katakan yang ku ingat hanya ia memarahiku karna aku memaksakan diri untuk tetap masuk, yahhh setidaknya aku masih mendengarkan wejangan nya yg tak pernah usai itu. Ia sangat perhatian tentu saja.

"Apa kepalamu semakin pusing? aku rasa sebaiknya kau pulang saja yeomi, nanti aku akan membawa tas mu dan izin pada wali kelas, kurasa itu lebih baik, otte??"

"Ani, ada satu tes lagi"

"Aku tidak mau melewatkannya sung-ah"

"Eyyyyyyy... kenapa kau begitu keras kepala sih" kesalnya.

"Tidur sebentar mungkin aku bisa merasa baikan, lagi pula saem kim sepertinya akan sedikit terlambat di jam ke-4 untuk mengurus anak-anak yang akan ikut lomba nanti."

"Kau memang keras kepala, tapi baiklah jika kau sudah merasa tak sanggup katakan saja padaku tapi jika appa mu tau kau sakit dan terus memaksakan diri aku tidak mau membantu membelamu lagi." Aku yakin dia tak bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan itu padaku.

Saat kami sampai di uks jinsung langsung membantu ku tiduran di ranjang. Akhhh kepala ku kenapa terasa makin pusing saja.

"Yeomi-ah aku kembali ke kelas dulu yah, sebentar lagi uisa akan memeriksamu. Pyee pyee"

"Ne. Gomawo jinsung-ah"

"Ah yaa.. kau membawa ponselmu kan?"

"Ne, waeyo?"

"Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga saja, jika kau butuh bantuanku lagi kau tinggal menghubungiku"

"Hahaha aku baik-baik saja jinsung-ah, aku hanya kurang tidur saja. ppali kembali kekelas kau ingin narae saem memarahimu" gurauku

"Ne ne ne aku akan kembali kekelas lg."

Akh yaaa apa aku harus jelaskan juga jika aku bersekolah disekolah elit, yah jadi tidak usah kaget jika kami dipasilitasi oleh dokter sungguhan di uks.

Dokter kim datang dan memeriksaku, ia bilang jika aku kurang tidur dan terlalu stress. Ini hampir ujian akhir tentu saja aku belajar mati-matian untuk mempertahankan semua nilaiku.

Setelah dokter kim pergi dan memberiku obat, aku mencoba memejamkan mataku, terasa sedikit mengantuk mungkin benar aku butuh waktu tidur lebih.

**Author**** side**

Saat doyum terlelap tiba-tiba seorang namja membuka tirai tempat doyum terbaring, ia melihat doyum sedikit meracau ditidurnya. Ia coba meletakan telapak tangannya di dahi doyum, dan benar saja doyum sedang demam.

Namja itu membuka dua kancing kemeja teratas doyum lalu melonggarkan ikatan sabuk nya. Doyum menggeliat ditidur nya, peluh nya keluar begitu banyak hingga rambut-rambut dipelipisnya begitu basah.

Namja itu dengan telaten mengusap peluh yang keluar diwajah doyum dengan sapu tangan nya. Hingga akhirnya mata indah itu perlahan terbuka dengan raut bingung.

"Ngh... aku kenapa?"

"Kau demam dan terus meracau jadi aku kesini dan melihat keadaanmu, uisa kim ada sedikit urusan jadi aku membantunya menunggu disini " jawab namja itu. Doyum langsung terbelalak saat ia mulai benar-benar sadar siapa namja yang ada didepannya. 'Ukhhh benar-benar memalukan' batinnya. Kenapa mereka harus berbincang pertama kali dengan keadaan doyum yang berantakan begini, 'ah sial'.

Doyum terus mencuri pandang dan membuang wajah saat namja itu terus fokus melihatnya. Sungguh ia sangat malu ditatap begitu.

"Apa kepalamu masih pusing?" Tanya namja itu

"Ah, ne, masih terasa pusing dan badan ku terasa makin lemas." Jawab doyum dengan gugup. Namja itu tersenyum melihat doyum yang nampak canggung.

"Heyy. Tak perlu secanggung itu, aku yechan..shin yechan atau kau bisa memanggilku yechan hyung."

"Bukankah kau satu tahun dibawahku, kudengar kau ikut akselrasi?"

"Ah.. ne yechan hyung. Kau tahu tentang ku? " yechan tertawa melihat ekspresi doyum yang berubah-rubah "tentu saja semua orang mengenalmu, kau salah satu siswa tercerdas disekolah ini" doyum hanya tersenyum kikuk ia tak pernah sadar jika paras menawan dan kecerdasan nya membuat nya banyak diperbincangkan orang dan ia cukup digandrungi banyak wanita. Yahhh namanya juga mode uke yg lagi kesemsem berat mana ngeuh kalo dia jd salah satu incaran banyak kaum hawa, ia hanya fokus satu titik.

"Hmmm.. hyung bisa memanggilku doyum saja kalau begitu." Sambil terus saja tangan doyum meremas kemeja bawah nya, sungguh ia benar-benar salah tingkah sekarang.

"Hanya doyum saja?? Tidak bisakah aku memanggilmu doyeomi?" Yechan tersenyum jahil menunggu jawaban doyum yang terlihat memerah entah karna demam nya ato karna salah tingkah. Ia bahkan tak mampu membalas ucapan yechan barusan karna sibuk blushing.

Tiba-tiba hp doyum bergetar ada yang menelponnya. Ia mengangkatnya setelah memastikan siapa yang menelpon nya, tentu saja itu appa tersayang nya.

"Annyeong appa" buka doyum dengan sedikit suara serak nya. "Ani, aku baik-baik saja appa"

"Sungguh, aku baik-baik saja". "Ahh itu akuuu sedang ditoilet makanya aku bisa angkat telpon dari appa" yahh ia lupa jika seharusnya ini masih jam pelajaran berlangsung dan ia dengan polosnya langsung mengangkat telpon dari appanya, benar-benar polos.

"Ania appa aku tidak sakit, appa tidak usah menjemputku". "Ne, aku akan segera masuk kelas lagi appa, annyeong" ia cepat-cepat mengakhiri telpon dengan appanya sebelum ia ketahuan sudah berbohong, menurutnya.

"Tidak kah seharusnya kau pulang dan beristirahat dirumah saja doyum-ah?" Saking panik nya ia baru sadar jika yechan hyung masih setia disamping nya, dan kini ia membawa segelas air dan makanan ringan yang entah ia dapat dari mana dan langsung meletakan nya dimeja nakas. "Ani hyung, aku ada satu tes untuk ujian nanti, aku tak mau melewatkanya".

Yechan berinisiatif membantu doyum untuk duduk bersandar dikepala ranjang dan segera menyodorkan segelas air pada doyum.

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu memaksakan dirimu yum-ah" mendapat perhatian begitu doyum kembali blushing. Entah lah hari ulang tahun nya sudah lewat tapi ia begitu dibuat shock dan bahagia diwaktu yg bersamaan sekarang. Haruskah ia bilang jika sakitnya membawa berkah.

Meraka terus berbincang hingga jinsung datang dan membawa doyum kembali ke kelas nya.

Hari itu adalah hari bersejarah untuk doyum, dimana dihari itulah ia mulai dekat dengan sosok yang ia sukai. Ternyata ia benar jika yechan hyung memang sosok yang hangat dan sangat baik. Semenjak itu mereka jadi sering berinteraksi meskipun berbeda kelas.

Yechan selalu menunjukan sedikit demi sedikit perhatian dari mulai hal yg sedikit besar hingga hampir hal terkecil dari seorang jeon doyum. Mereka acap kali pergi bersama untuk membeli buku. Nonton bersama walau dengan jinsung yang ikut nyempil ato yechan yang sengaja menjemput doyum untuk jalan berdua ketaman bermain, ia mulai mengetahui apa yg doyum suka dan tak suka, ia juga kini mengetahui doyum yg terlihat calm ternyata sebenarnya hiperaktif. Ia tertawa begitu lebarnya saat melihat doyum yang dengan tubuh kurusnya itu tak bisa diam dan sibuk celingukan untuk memilih wahana yang akan ia naiki. Bukan kah mereka tampak sedang berkencan.

Meraka tampak bahagia dan berbagi canda tawa, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan hingga membuat doyum terkadang tersenyum childish dengan muka blushing begitu.

Saat mereka menaiki wahana terakhir waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam, bintang-bintang dilangit sudah mulai bersinar, doyum nampak sudah kelelahan dengan perut kenyang nya ia terduduk disamping yechan dengan badan bersandar sepenuhnya pada bahu yechan dibiang lala besar itu.

Yechan hanya tersenyum dan sesekali mengusap lembut tangan doyum yg ada diperutnya. Bukan kah mereka terlalu terlihat mesra untuk dikatakan sebagai teman.

Doyum tak menolak usapan lembut tangan yechan pada tangan nya. Ia malah begitu menikmatinya dengan mata sedikit terpejam dsn senyum yang menghiasi.

Yechan yg melihat tidak ada penolakan lantas semakin lembut mengusap telapak tangan putih itu dan mulai berani sedikit memper erat sandaran doyum menjadi sebuah pelukan dari belakang. Wajah itu kian intens memandang wajah doyum yang sedikit terpejam, hingga saat hidung mereka hanya berjarak 1cm mata mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Tatapan itu begitu lembut seakan mampu untuk saling menghanyutkan satu sama lain. Tangan kiri yechan yg bebas mulai memeluk perut hingga pinggang ramping doyum dan sedikit mengelus pinggang itu, dengan yakin sebuah kecupan manis itu berhasil mendarat dibibir doyum, kian lama kecupan itu kian dalam hingga seluruh tubuh doyum menggelinjang. Tangan yechan yg semula mengelus tangan dan pinggang doyum kini berubah menjadi sebuah pelukan cukup erat.

Mereka tampak menikmati waktu yg seolah berhenti untuk mereka berdua dipuncak biang lala tsb.

"Nghhhhh..." sebuah desahan kecil lolos dari bibir doyum, tubuhnya seolah benar-benar lemas oleh kecupan yechan yg begitu lama da kian dalam.

Tbc...


End file.
